Back to Hogwarts
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: The trio goes back to Hogwarts after the war, but just because Voldemort's gone, doesn't mean nothing's going to be interesting.
1. Quidditch

"No, Dean! Don't throw the Quaffle to Seamus! You have to throw it to Ginny!" Harry yelled as he held onto his broom in the air.

It was the second practise of the year, and Dean Tomas still hasn't gotten used to the rules yet.

"Yes, but Ginny was behind Katie! Seamus was open!" Dean yelled back and Harry let out a exasperated sigh.

"I got that, Dean! But you can't throw the Quaffle to a Beater and make them score! They are supposed to hit away the Quaffle!" Harry yelled and Dean glared at him.

Harry watched as he bolted down to the ground and walked away swiftly, still carrying his broom. Harry sighed and looked at the other players.

"Practise is over! I'll see you next Friday!" Harry yelled and flew down to the ground.

He was tired of Dean acting so full of himself. Harry wasn't sure if he should let him join the team, as he had a sort of grudge against him. Harry assumed it was because he was dating his ex- girlfriend, but he really didn't care. He had thought they had gotten over that now that it was their Eighth year, well, technically their Seventh, but almost every student chose to re- do their Seventh, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had missed their Seventh.

Harry grabbed his planning book and started to walk away, when he felt Ginny grab his hand.

"Your to hard on them, you know that, right?" She asked and Harry looked at her.

"Ginny, I just want to make sure he actually gets the bloody rules! He obviously doesn't!" Harry said with exasperation and Ginny chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!" Harry said, blushing.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right. Want to go get some Breakfast, now?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"Sure." He said, not wanting to argue, and the two of them departed to the Great Hall.

Harry had made sure the team got up bright and early for their practise, even before Breakfast. As Harry walked into the Great Hall, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing as they ate. Harry slid in next to Ron.

"Why went you at practise?" He asked firmly and Ron looked surprised for a second before grinning at Harry.

"Sorry, mate. Long night. Want some Pumpkin Juice?" He asked and handed Harry a goblet.

Harry pushed it away.

"Ron, I don't care of you had a 'Long night.'. We sort of need you at practise, as your our only Keeper." Harry said and Ron frowned.

"It was only one practise, mate-" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"I don't care. Were going to win this year, okay?" He asked and got up then walked off quickly.

"He's just a little uptight." Harry heard Ginny say as he left.

Harry snorted at that. Of course he was uptight! It was Quidditch! He really wanted to win this year! But he couldn't do that if his team members decide to not show up for practise. And they needed to win since it was against Slytherin. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, stressfully, and rounded and corner, accidentally bumping into a body. Harry fell hard on the ground, his back crashing against the stone.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry!" A mystical voice said and Harry looked up to see Luna, wearing a light purple dress with radish earrings.

Harry sighed and got up. "It's okay, Luna. Where are you off to?" Harry asked politely, but sort of not caring, as he wanted to get up to the Common room and get some more sleep.

Luna looked around, said she was looking for somebody.

"Rolf Scamander. He's a Hufflepuff. We were going to meet by the Ravenclaw common room, but I can't find him. Have you seen him?" Luna looked at Harry curiously and Harry shook his head.

He didn't know a 'Rolf.'. And he didn't talk to Hufflepuff's that much.

"No, Luna, I haven't. Sorry." Harry said and Luna smiled at him.

"That's okay." She said and looked around the air curiously, probably looking at Nargles or Wackspurts, or something.

"What did you get Hermione for her birthday?" Luna asked, looking at Harry again.

Harry was confused for a second, then he realized it was Hermione's birthday on September the Nineteenth! It was September the Fifteenth! How could he forget?! Harry ran his hand through his hair and let out an angry sigh. He completely forgot, and he didn't have a present.

But there was a Hogsemeade trip tomorrow. Maybe he could get something nice for her there.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrows and Harry nodded.

Luna shrugged. "Well, it's not like she would be mad. She is your best friend, after all. Maybe you could make her a card, or something." Luna smiled at Harry before she walked away, singing to herself.

A card? A bloody card?! Hermione wouldn't really fancy a card, as she was a Muggle- born and probably had a million. And her parents were still sending her cards... Harry sighed and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

Hopefully he would find some spare change in the bottom of his trunk, because he couldn't get to Gringotts at all.


	2. Hogsmeade

Harry followed Ron along the streets of Hogsmeade, pulling his coat tighter around him. He didn't really mind the cold, but it was freezing!

"I can't believe you forgot!" Ron said as they entered a 'Gifts For All Occasion's.', shop.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, yea? What did you get her?" Harry asked and Ron blushed.

"Er- Well, you see, I got her- Uh..." Ron trailed off and looked at Harry, biting his lip. "Don't tell Hermione! She will probably will never talk to me again!" Ron said nervously and Harry laughed.

"It's okay, mate. Let's just find her some gifts." Harry said and they started looking around the brightly lit shop.

When they said 'Gifts For All Occasion's.', they weren't joking. There was a wall lined with Christmas gifts, a wall lined with small ornaments that old people give to each other and there was a big turkey pillow on the other side of the room. Harry and Ron immediately went over to the book section, knowing Hermione would think they were nutter's if they got her one of those things.

"What book is here that she doesn't have?" Ron muttered and Harry saw what he meant.

He had seen all these books at least Ten times in the common room when Hermione was reading. Ron picked up one and snorted. Harry looked over and read the cover.

'Re- discovering Magical Me: By: Gilderoy Lockhart.', was printed in large yellow letters and Harry laughed.

He couldn't believe Lochhart was still writing books when he had lost his memory several years ago. Ron put it back and Harry picked up a book that looked interesting to him. He read the cover.

'Famous Wizards of the Nineteenth Century.', was printed in large blue letters and Harry looked underneath the letter's to see Ollivander, the wand- maker.

Harry felt a twinge of sadness as he thought about Ollivander's death. He shook it away. He didn't want to think about the war, it was to painful.

"What's that?" Ron asked and went to grab the book away from Harry, but Harry pulled away.

"Just a book. Get your own gift." Harry said and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Can't we say it's from both of us? Everything in this shop is rubbish!" Ron said and Harry backed away.

"No, it will look dumb." He said and Ron glared at him.

"I'm her boyfriend, I should get her the good gift!" He said, and Harry held the book to his chest.

"Well I'm her... best- friend!" Harry said, stuttering and Ron made for the book, but Harry dodged him and pushed him back.

Ron laughed as Harry ran around the shop, going behind shelves to dodge him. Ron tried to grab the book again, and Harry jumped out of the way.

"Ahem." A voice said behind them and Harry and Ron turned to see a Witch in yellow robes, glaring at them.

Harry and Ron both blushed, and Harry quickly went up to the counter and paid for it.

"Yea, let's say it's from both of is." Harry said glumly as they walked out of the store.

"Agreed." Ron snorted.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, it's wonderful!" Hermione said, beaming as she opened her present.

Harry and Ron smiled nervously as they watched Hermione observe the book. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, where various students were saying  
'Happy Birthday.', to Hermione.

"Where did you get it?" She asked curiously and Harry and Ron both spoke at the same time.

"A shop." Harry said.

"Hogsmeade." Ron said and looked at Harry with confusion.

"A, uh, shop... in Hogsmeade." Harry said, grinning like an idiot.

Hermione have them skeptical looks before standing up.

"I'm going to go see Hagrid. Want to come?" Hermione asked and Harry and Ron got up.

"Yea, sure." Harry said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

The trio walked across the dewy grass, pulling their scarfs tightly around their necks. They had a free period for their first period on this cold Tuesday, thankfully. Once they reached the small shack, Harry knocked on Hagrid's wooden door.

"Hagrid! It's us!" Harry said and Hagrid opened the door, beaming.

"Finally! You three havn' come to see me yet!" Hagrid said and ushered them inside.

"Oh, an' Happy Birthday, Hermione." Hagrid said and Hermione grinned.

Harry looked around the little house and saw Fang sleeping on his huge dog bed, and a kettle on the stove.

"So how yer three been?" Hagrid asked and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good. I have already got my outline for my N.E.W.T.S.." Hermione said proudly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, it's September. You have Nine months to do that." He said and Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Ron. But I want a Ministry job, and I need to be perfect." She said and Ron snorted.

"You and your perfectness." He said and Hermione glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and Hagrid chuckled, looking over to Harry.

"So, Harry. How 'ave you been?" Hagrid asked and Harry shrugged, starting to ignore his friends fight.

"Fine." He said and Hagrid nodded, getting up to take the kettle off the stove.

Harry had been somewhat fine. The war had left a huge impact on him, and he was trying to get back on track again. But Fred, Remus, Tonks, and countless other's deaths had made him cry almost every night. But Ron and Hermione had been there for him, thankfully.

"How's Quidditch?" Hagrid asked and Harry shrugged.

"Dean Tomas is being a bit annoying, but the team is going good." Harry said and Hagrid took out some huge wooden cups.

"Would you three like some tea?" Hagrid asked and they all nodded.

Ron and Hermione had finally stopped arguing, and went back to holding hands under the table. Harry smirked at them, and Ron blushed. Hagrid handed them their tea and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Heard you guy's are finally going out." He said jokingly and Ron and Hermione both blushed madly.

Harry laughed at his friends faces and looked at Hagrid.

"How's Olympe?" He asked, smirking, and Hagrid blushed, spilling his tea.

Harry sipped his tea as Hagrid chuckled. He really missed this.


	3. Career's

"Potter, Mcgonagall want's to see you." Professor Slughorn stopped Harry in the hallway as he made his way to Transfiguration, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked and Slughorn shrugged.

"I don't know, but she wants you." Slughorn said and walked away.

Harry sighed. He sort of needed to go to class, as this was his Seventh year. Even though they had laughed at Hermione, the teacher's were already explaining N.E.W.T.S.. Harry walked up to Mcgonagall's office, wondering what she wanted, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A distracted voice said through the door and Harry opened the door to see it just the same as the last time he was at the Headmistress's office.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledoor was above Mcgonagall's desk and Harry smiled a little before Mcgonagall looked up and nodded to the chair.

"Sit." She said and Harry sat down on the chair slowly.

"Tea, Potter?" Mcgonagall asked as she poured to cups of tea.

"Er..." Harry couldn't say 'No.', now, as Mcgonagall had handed him his cup of tea.

"Potter, I have asked you here because I would like to discuss your career option's with you." She said, putting it bluntly.

Harry sort of liked how she was forward with things, but he was a bit surprised that she wanted to discuss his career when he just got to Hogwarts.

"Oh..." Harry trailed off, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Is it still your ambition to be an Auor, Potter?" Mcgonagall asked as she sipped her tea.

Harry shrugged. He hadn't thought of much since the war. And when he got to Hogwarts, Ginny and Quidditch sort of took over his thoughts.

"Well, uh, I guess so." Harry said and Mcgonagall handed him a white sheet of paper.

"I know your not certain, but I had Kinglsey Owl me an Auor information sheet, if you would like it." Mcgonagall said and Harry looked at it.

It wasn't much, but just talked about the duties of being an Auor and such.

"Thank you, Professor. I will definitely think about it." Harry got up from his chair, not wanting to be extremely late for Transfiguration, but Mcgonagall spoke again.

"And, Potter, I never really got a chance to talk to you after... the battle. I just wanted to say thank you. For saving all of us." She said and Harry blushed.

"Er, your welcome, Professor." Harry said, not knowing what to say and left.

Everybody always thanked him. But he didn't feel like a hero. What about Remus? Tonks? Fred? Colin?

They were all hero's. Colin saved his freaking girlfriend, for god sake's! And Remus, and Tonks... they were amazing people. And now, they're son was left parent- less.

And Fred was George's other half. George still isn't the same. All he does is go to work and sit in his bedroom. Harry got into Transfiguration and Professor Abbot, Hannah Abbot's Father, glared at him.

"Late, Potter." He said in a bored voice as he went on with the lesson.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said as he sat down beside Ron.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "Where were you?" He whispered and Harry looked to see Professor Abbot was continuing on with the lesson.

"Mcgonagall wanted to see me." Harry whispered back, and Ron nodded.

"Being late doesn't mean you can talk to Weasley, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor." Professor Abbot said in a bored voice and Harry glared at him.

He was almost worse then Snape... Harry felt like he had been hit with a rock. He didn't like to think about him either... Snape had been protecting him. Everyday of his life. The last words Snape said to him stuck in Harry's mind, like it was stuck there.

'You have your Mother's eyes.'.

The line was stuck in Harry's mind and he felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. He had hated Snape, but this whole time, Snape had loved his Mother and had protected him.

"Potter! Are you listening?" Professor Abbot asked, annoyed and Harry came back to his senses.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry muttered and heard Ron snigger.

He elbowed him in the ribs when Professor Abbot wasn't looking, and Ron let out a low grunting sound, making Harry laugh loudly and lose another Ten points from Gryffindor.

Harry had been looking and signing up for various classes for his Auor career. It was already night- time, and Harry was still checking out classes. Transfiguration, DADA, Charm's and Potion's was the main outlines, but Harry wanted to be head Auor when he was older. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about it, as he wasn't sure he wanted to be an Auor. Harry looked at the various classes he had looked into that would gain him top in N.E.W.T.S. and sighed. He felt like Hermione. Harry turned a corner and suddenly heard hushed voices.

"No, Dean. Leave me alone." Harry back up around the corner as he heard Ginny's voice and he peeked around the corner to see Dean Tomas and Ginny Weasley very close to each other.

"Ginny, come on. You know I like you." Dean said and Harry felt a bubble of anger appear inside him and he turned back.

Dean was flirting with his girlfriend! Hopefully Ginny wasn't doing it to...

"Dean, I'm with Harry now. Accept it." Ginny said in a firm voice and Dean snorted.

Harry peeked around the corner again and as Dean lean into Ginny. Rage overtook Harry and he turned on his heel, not wanting to see anymore. He stormed down the halls, feeling's of anger and sadness filling him. Ginny Weasley wasn't cheating on him, she couldn't be.


	4. The fight

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, glaring at anybody who talked to him.

"Who took a shit in your cornflake's?" Ron asked jokingly and Harry glared at him and resumed shooting Dean daggers.

How could he go near Ginny? Ginny was his, and Dean obviously got that. Apparently he was stupid in Quidditch and logic, to.

"No, seriously, Harry. What's wrong?" Ron asked and Harry looked at him.

"Nothing." He said firmly and looked at Dean as he got up and walked past them.

Ron watched Harry nervously as he got up, grabbing Dean's arm.

"I saw you with Ginny, yesterday." Harry said, glaring at Dean.

Dean looked a little taken back, but he smirked.

"So?" He asked and Harry got up close to him, staring at him.

"If you go near my girlfriend again, your face will get seriously damaged." Harry said threateningly.

Harry wasn't much for conflict, but he was super- protective over Ginny. Dean pushed his chest, making Harry stumble back.

"Oh? You guys are back together? I thought you dumped her." Dean said and Harry pushed his chest, glaring at him.

"I did that to protect her, asshole. Were together now. Don't go near her again." Harry glanced at the people in the Great Hall, and saw they were all watching them.

He glanced over at Ginny to see her face full of nervousness.

"And what if I do, Potter?" Dean asked, smirking.

Harry clenched his fists. "You don't want to know." Harry said in a menacing voice.

"Who said she wanted you? She obviously likes me more-" Dean was cut off by Harry's fist flying to his face.

Dean stumbled back as the Great Hall gasped, and Harry felt Ron pull his arm.

"Mate, let's just go-" Harry pulled away from Ron and faced a snarling Dean.

Dean aimed a punch to Harry's face, but Harry dodged it and ducked, but Dean held his head and knee'd him in the ribs.

"Stop!" Ginny shouted and tried to push Harry and Dean apart.

Hermione grabbed her, pulling her back and started to yell at them. Harry pushed Dean down and kicked him in the stomach multiple times before Dean grabbed his leg and pulled Harry, making Harry trip and smash his head on to the stone floor. Harry watched his vision swim and held his head, pain spreading through him. He took away his hand from his head to see his fingers coated in blood.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, fear in her voice.

Harry glared at Dean's smirking face, and got up, the anger in his body coming out. Harry punched Dean hard in the face, and Dean stumbled back. Harry kept punching him, the anger getting stronger and when Dean fell over, Harry pulled back, panting with anger.

"Harry, stop!" Ron pulled Harry back, and Harry saw Professor Mcgonagall storm into the Great Hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed and Harry wiped the blood of his face as Dean got up.

"Potter! Tomas! Explain yourselves!" Mcgonagall yelled and Harry and Dean looked at her, lost for words.

She glared at them, breathing heavily.

"My office. Now." She said in a menacing tone and Harry followed her out of the Great Hall, glancing at Ginny with a look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

He knew it was a bit dramatic and mean that he had fought Dean, but he had flirted with Ginny! Everybody knew Harry and Ginny were dating, and he knew Dean was one of them, so it's either he's completely stupid or a ligit asshole. Probably the latter. Harry walked down the corridor's, finally reaching Professor Mcgonagall's office, and they walked up the stairs. As Mcgonagall let them inside, Harry and Dean sat in two chairs in front of her desk.

"What, may I ask, what you were thinking, having a fight in the middle of the Great Hall?" Mcgonagall asked in a a quiet tone.

Harry knew when she was quiet, you had to be scared.

"He flirted with my girlfriend!" Harry blurted out and Mcgonagall looked at him over her glasses.

"Dean, is this true?" Mcgonagall asked and Dean snorted.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said and Mcgonagall sighed.

"So, your saying that you started a full- out brawl in the middle of the Great Hall because of a woman?" Mcgonagall asked in a bored voice and Harry and Dean shared a glance.

"Detention for both of you. Now go." She said and Dean exited quickly, but Mcgonagall stopped Harry.

"Here, Potter." Mcgonagall said and pointed her wand at Harry's head. It immediately stopped bleeding, and Harry felt some of the pain go away.

"Thank you." Harry said, and went to leave but Mcgonagall stopped him.

"Potter, I understand it's hard to cope from what happened, but need you be so dramatic?" She asked and Harry raised his eyebrows.

She thought he started a fight because of how he was coping?

"Professor, I didn't fight Dean because I wanted to be dramatic." Harry said, somewhat offended.

Mcgonagall sighed. "Yes, I know, Potter. But I have noticed the way you've been acting since the war. Whenever I came over to the burrow, you were in your room. I know it's hard, but they would want you to move on." She said and her words hung in the air, making Harry bite his lip nervously.

He wasn't one to talk about his feeling's, and he hadn't talked to anyone about the war. He wanted to move on, but how was he supposed to do that, when he missed them all so badly?

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, just deciding to let her know he understood and left the room quickly.

He strode down the steps, feeling tears prick his eyes. He hated thinking about the war. They were all such good people, and they had to go? Harry exited onto the grass by the Great Lake, wanting to be by himself. He would explain to Ron and Hermione later.

"Harry? What the fuck what that about?!" Ginny yelled and Harry turned around to face her, watching as she strode towards him, glaring at her as her fiery red hair blew in her face as she walked.

"Why did you beat him up? What did he do to you? I can't- Wait, have you been crying?" Ginny stopped her rant and looked at him with confusion.

"Are you cheating on me?" Harry asked, skipping small talk and Ginny's eyes widened.

"What?!" She asked, shocked.

"With Dean. Are you cheating on me with Dean?" Harry asked, afraid to know the answer.

Ginny looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Harry, I would never, in a Million year's, cheat on you. Yes, Dean flirted with me, but I told him I was with you. Do you actually think I'd be unfaithful to you?" She asked with a disappointed tone.

Harry shook his head. "No, I just saw you two yesterday." He said and Ginny let out a laugh.

"Harry, I shoved him off. I don't like Dean, I like you." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and leaned into him.

She kissed him softly and Harry felt all the anger leave, replacing it with happiness.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying, now?" Ginny whispered and Harry pulled her in for another kiss.

He didn't want to talk or think about that. All he wanted to think about was Ginny. That's all he really could think about.


	5. Detention

"So, you beat him up because he flirted on my sister?" Ron asked slowly and Harry flipped a page of his Charm's book.

He had told Ron at least Ten times, but he still wasn't getting the picture. Harry shifted his position, his back getting sore as he was leaning against the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, Ron." Harry said, annoyed.

"Cool." Ron grinned, and Hermione slapped him in the arm.

"Ron, it's not funny! They both have detention! And now, Harry has a black eye." Hermione gestured to Harry and Harry laughed.

"I think it makes him look tough." Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron smirked and got close to her, kissing her softly. Harry got up quickly, not wanting to see his friend's snog. Ron pulled away from Hermione, and looked at Harry, his eyebrow's raised.

"Where are you going?" He asked and Harry tossed his book on the couch.

"I don't fancy watching you Two snog, and I've got detention cleaning the trophy's I'm the Trophy room." Harry smirked a at his friend as he left, walking down the long staircase.

He was glad Ron and Hermione were finally a couple, but everybody saw that. But it was a bit annoying when they would just start snogging each - other while Harry was there. He never did that with Ginny. Harry opened the door of the Trophy room to see Professor Slughorn and a very unhappy Dean.

"Hello, Potter. All you have to do is scrub the Trophy's until their clean, and I'll be back soon to check on you Two." Slughorn smiled before he left the room, humming to himself.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Harry asked, taking a cloth and a bucket of soap to the first Trophy case.

He sighed as he opened the glass panel and started on a Trophy. It was awarded to 'Gwegnog Jones.', for having the best Hufflepuff Quidditch team in One- hundred years. Harry scrubbed it until all the dust and dirt was off. Harry glanced over at Dean and saw him scrubbing the Trophy's angrily. Harry sighed and kept going.

It took about Twenty- minutes to clean the first row, and when he got to the second row, he smiled. 'James Potter: Seeker.', was printed in gold letter's and Harry felt himself get happier as he scrubbed his Dad's trophy, making sure it had no scratches. He looked at the other one's and noticed one beside his dad's.

'Sirius Black: Most detention's ever.'.

Harry laughed, earning a angry glance from Dean. He scrubbed the trophy, thinking of his Godfather, and moved onto the shelf behind him. Apparently this was the shelf where Hogwarts's most prized trophies go, but he had never looked at it. Harry stopped as he read the first three names on display, without a glass panel and bigger then all the rest.

'Harry James Potter: Saving the Wizarding World.'.

'Ronald Billius Weasley: Saving the Wizarding World.'.

'Hermione Jean Granger: Saving the Wizarding World.'.

Harry looked at the names, shocked. They had made trophies for them? What about all the other people that fought? Well, there was the plaque out by the great lake that showed all the names of the people who died in the first and second Wizarding War. Harry looked at his Ron's, and Hermione's names, unable to move.

They all treated him like their biggest hero, but there was so many more people braver then him.

"Are you just going to stand there, Potter? Or are you going to clean the trophies?" Dean asked rudely and Harry shook himself out of his daze and started to clean... his trophy.

He actually had a trophy. So did Ron. And Hermione. He made note to tell them once he got back to the Common room, knowing they would wait up for him. Harry moved onto Ron's trophy, remembering how Ron always wanted fame.

He had gotten so mad when Harry had gotten all the attention, even though Harry didn't want it. Once he made sure his and Ron's trophies were shining, he started on Hermione's. Hermione never really wanted fame, just knowledge. Harry and Ron were still baffled on how she didn't end up in Ravanclaw. Harry looked at his and his friend's trophies, deciding they were shiny and clean enough, he went to the second shelf. Albus Dumbledoor'd name was first, then Mcgonagall's, then Snape's. Harry smiled at their names, happy they all got trophies.

Harry scrubbed them clean, and he turned his head as he heard Slughorn come back in.

"Alright, you guys can go back to your common room's now." Slugorn said, smiling at them, and Harry and Dean left.

Dean shoved Harry as he left the door, and Harry rubbed his shoulder, glaring at Dean. He made his way up to the common room, feeling tired, and gave a bored look at the Fat Lady.

"Hey!" Harry said loudly and she jolted awake.

"Why must people still be up at this time?!" She asked, rubbing her eyes and glaring at Harry.

"Mimbus Mibmletona." Harry said, wondering why the portraits that guarded the common chose such weird names.

The Fat Lady let him in, and Harry saw Ron laying down on the couch, Hermione in his lap as he stroked her hair.

"Hey." Harry said and they bolted upright.

He smirked as he watched them blush. Harry sat beside Ron, and looked at them both, grinning.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, knowing he did.

Ron coughed. "Uh, no, mate. What's up?" Ron asked and Harry suddenly remembered about the trophies.

"Did you guys know we have trophies dedicated to us in the trophy room? Harry asked and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Awesome!" He said and Harry looked at Hermione, also looking excited.

"They actually gave us trophies?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

He stretched and yawned. He really did feel tired, and he had an advanced Charm's class the next day.

"Is Ginny already in bed?" Harry asked and Ron looked surprised.

"She said she was going to see you. You haven't seem her?" Ron asked and Harry got up.

What if Dean and her... no. Ginny loved him. But he hadn't seen Dean enter the common room, as Dean had quickly left.

"I'm going to go look for her." Harry said and before they could say anything more, he left.

Harry ran down the corridor's, checking anywhere they might be. What if Ginny was actually cheating on him? He really hoped not, because that would literally tear him apart. Dean was such a freaking git! If punching him in the face didn't get the message across, he didn't know what did.

Once Harry had gotten to the corridor by the great lake, he heard someone crying. Harry squinted through the darkness as he saw somebody by the plaque of the names of the people who died in the Second Wizarding War, and saw a head of red hair. Ginny. Harry rushed up to her, wondering what was wrong.

"Ginny?" Harry asked nervously as he reached her, and knelt down beside her.

He looked to see she was putting her hand on one name in particular, and that one name was one that Harry could never forget. Fred.

"Ginny, it's okay.". Harry said soothingly and hugged her.

Ginny held onto him tightly, crying into his robes and Harry sighed. Ginny had spent week's crying over Fred, over Colin, Over Remus and Tonk's.

"Why did they have to die, Harry? Why did my brother have to die?" Ginny sobbed and Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Ginny, they died knowing they did some good in this world. But they will always be in your heart." Harry said, remembering his parents.

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and sat down. Harry sat down with her, still holding her.

"But, why did they have to die?" Ginny sobbed and Harry grimaced.

"I know, Ginny. I miss them to." He said and felt himself crying silently.

"How did you do it, Harry? Living without parents?" Ginny asked and Harry felt a pang of sadness as he remembered so many Christmas's without a proper family, so many birthdays without them.

"It hurt, Ginny. But your parents sort of took over that position." Harry said, smiling.

Ginny laughed. She sat up, wiping away her tears. Harry looked into her dark brown eyes, and pushed a stray strand of red hair away from her face. She was so beautiful.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Harry asked and Ginny smiled.

She kissed him softly, but Harry put his hand in her hair, pushing her into him. Ginny was trying to cope with the loss of her brother and friend's, Harry was trying to cope with the loss of Remus, Tonks, Colin and Fred. Harry knew they could fix each other, and try to move on.


	6. Quidditch and Love Potion's

Harry made his way to his first class, almost late. Why was he late for almost every class?! He had been busy setting the next Quidditch practise before the game on Saturday, but he didn't realize he had Charm's first. Harry panted as he reached the Charm's classroom, and he burst in the door. Everybody looked up at him, surprised.

"Potter! How are you?" Professor Flitwick was standing on his stack of books, and grinning at Harry.

Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry... I'm late... Professor." Harry panted and Flitwick waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, it's alright. Just take a seat." He said and Harry looked around the room and saw Neville sitting alone.

He quickly sat beside him and took out his Advanced Charm's book as Flitwick continued with the lesson.

"Hey, Harry." Neville said, grinning. Harry smiled.

"Hey, Neville. Why are you in this class? I thought you wanted to excel in Herbology?" Harry asked interestedly and Neville looked around nervously.

He leaned closed to Harry. "Don't tell anyone, but I want to be Herbology Professor, and I need top level in my Charm's to get the job" Neville whispered and Harry grinned.

"That's fantastic, Neville!" He said and Neville beamed, going back to listening to Flitwick.

The lesson was quite simple, as Harry had actually learned all these Charm's and spells while camping in the forest while him, Ron, and Hermione were trying to defeat Voldemort. Harry listened as Flitwick demonstrated a Charm that makes things stand still for a while. Once class was over, Harry headed over to potion's, meeting up with Ron. He looked curiously at his friend.

"Since when do you take potion's?" Harry asked and Ron blushed.

"Well, Er- I sort of want to be an Auor." He said, looking at the ground.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and Ron shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, not looking at Harry.

"What class is Hermione in?" Harry asked and Ron thought for a moment as they went into the dungeon's.

"Oh! Right, she's in Transfiguration." Ron said and the two of them took seats at the back of the class.

Professor Slughorn gave them the list of ingredients on the board, and Harry walked swiftly over to the cabinet to get them. He grabbed Two of each, because Ron was busy trying to get a new cauldron, as his was broken.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said, taking out his potion's book.

"The potion you will be brewing is a love potion, but has more powerful affects. I ask you now, to not take the love potion and use it." Slughorn sat down at his desk and Harry snorted when he remembered Ron accidentally taking a Love Potion.

"Please tell me your not remembering they Love Potion I took when we were Sixteen." Ron muttered and Harry laughed.

"Yup." He said and Ron glared at him.

Harry put in the necessary ingredients, and watched as the water turned a bright pink. He stirred the Potion gently, watching steam appear from the pink substance. He glanced at Ron's and saw that it was coming along nicely. Ron looked pretty proud of himself, and when Harry complemented him, he beamed. Harry and Ron sort of used to suck at Potion's class.

Harry looked at the Potion, deciding it was done, and put some of it and put it in a vial.

"Alright, everybody clean up!" Slughorn said and a loud bang erupted from a few desks over from Harry and Ron's.

Seamus Finnigan looked at the cauldron for a second before his eyes drifted shut and he fell to the floor. Harry gasped and put his vial on the desk, Ron stuffing his pocket temporarily to go help Seamus.

"I think he just passed out because of the smell, Professor." Lavender Brown said and Slughorn quickly kneeled down beside Seamus.

He felt for a pulse, and sighed with relief after a few seconds of pressing on his wrist.

"I'll take him to the Hospital wing, class dismissed." Slughorn lifted up Seamus and everybody started to leave after getting their things.

"I don't think Seamus should even be allowed near fire or a cauldron." Ron said as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

Harry nodded, laughing. Seamus was quite accident- prone. Harry and Ron sat down beside Hermione once they got there, and she smiled at them.

"Hey, guy's." Hermione said and Ron glanced at the book she was reading.

Harry noticed it was the book they had bought her for her birthday, and she looked like she liked it. Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice happily and turned to Harry and Ron as they are their lunch.

"How was class?" She asked interestedly and Harry shrugged.

"Seamus blew something up again and now he's in the Hospital wing." Harry said casually and Hermione nodded.

"The usual, I'm guessing." She said and flipped a page of her book.

Harry nodded and Ron put his arm around her waist.

"We've got a free period next. Want to go for a walk?" He asked, smirking and Hermione smiled at him.

"Sure." She said and Harry noticed just how in love they look.

He had always seen that look in Ginny's eyes when they were together, and he knew it was in his eyes to. Harry's head turned as he felt someone sit down beside him, and he grinned when he saw Ginny.

"Hey." He said and took Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled as she got her lunch.

Harry leaned closer to her, putting his elbow on the table.

"Free period after this. Want to hang out?" Harry grinned at Ginny and Ginny smirked.

"Sure." She said and started to eat her lunch, still holding Harry's hand.

Harry kept glancing at her, knowing she was the one he loved. He wanted to spend his whole life with Ginny.

As the week passed, the excited- ness grew. Quidditch talk was roaming through the school, and Harry was becoming more nervous by the second. People had charmed Slytherin's goblets to go red and gold, Gryffindor house's colour's. Professor Slughorn had yelled at the Gryffindor's for Twenty minutes. Now, it was the Morning of the Quidditch match, and Harry and Ron hadn't even eaten as they stared at their plates.

"Guys, you need your strength. Eat." Hermione shoved a piece of toast into Ron's face and he took it grumpily.

"Harry, seriously. Eat. I'm not into this." Hermione have him toast to, and he stated at it nauseously.

Hermione's hand stayed there, waiting for him to take it. He sighed as he took the toast and ate it, knowing she wouldn't shut- up.

"What's with you?" Ron asked, noticing her tone.

"I have a headache." Hermione said, sipping her pumpkin juice moodily.

Ron nodded and looked at Seamus as he passed, stopping him to talk about the match.

"You don't have a headache Potion, do you?" Hermione asked Harry, tiredly.

Harry shook his head and Hermione sighed and glanced at Ron. Her eyes darted to his pocket, and Harry saw Hermione take a pink vial out.

"Oh, here's some." She said and took the cork out of it. Harry's eyes widened.

"No, Hermione!" He said, but Hermione had already downed it.

Harry looked at her, stunned, and watch the love Potion sink in. Professor Slughorn had told them not to keep it! He knew Ron hadn't meant to, but now Hermione had drunken it.

"Ron!" Harry spat, getting his attention.

"What?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows as Seamus left.

Harry gestured to Hermione, and Ron glanced at the empty vial on the table. His eyes widened as he watched Hermione grin.

"Fuck." He said and Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Ron! I love you!" She said with excitement and Ron looked at her.

"I, er, I love you to, Hermione." He said nervously and Hermione laughed.

Harry watched as everybody in the great hall started leaving to the match, glancing at Ron and Hermione as they passed. Harry sniggered. This was actually quite comical.

"Ron, we sort of have a match to go to." He said, getting up.

Ron untangled from Hermione and let go of her, but Hermione held onto him tightly.

"Harry! She drank the love potion, didn't she?" Ron whispered angrily and Harry nodded, grinning.

"Ron, I just love your hair." Hermione stroked Ron's hair as they got out to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry dragged Ron to the change room's, but Hermione held firmly onto him.

"Hermione, I really-" Ron got cut off by Hermione kissing him passionately.

Ron seemed surprised, but her ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes. Harry glared at them, annoyed.

"Oi!" He said loudly and Ron and Hermione broke apart.

Ron suddenly came back to his senses, and smiled nervously at Hermione.

"Listen, Hermione. I have to go play Quidditch now, but go up to the stand's and wait wait for me there until the match is over, alright?" Ron asked, trying to explain it to Hermione.

Hermione nodded excitedly and Harry and Ron ran into the changing room's. He threw his robes on as the team looked at him curiously.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Ginny yelled and Harry let out an exasperated breath.

"Hermione drank Ron's love potion." Harry said as he got his gloves on. Ginny looked at Ron, surprised.

"Who were you giving the love potion to?!" Ginny asked and Ron got his Keeper helmet on.

"I wasn't! I put the vial in my robes by accident!" He said, sounding insulted.

Harry grabbed his broom and got to the front of the forming line, hearing a whistle go outside. He grinned as the door's opened, revealing a bright Quidditch pitch.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold crowd shouted.

Harry looked at the Slytherin team as they walked out onto the pitch, looking proud.

"SLYTHERIN!" The green and silver crowd shouted and Harry stepped up to the captain.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy said coldly and Harry glared at him.

"Malfoy." Harry returned the tone of coldness and Madam Hootch got into the middle of them.

"Captain's, shake hand's." She said firmly and Harry shook Draco'd pale hand.

"One the count of three." Madam Hootch said and the rest of the team took their position's.

Harry watched as Ginny, Dean and Anthony went high up, above the rest of the players.

"ONE!" Madam Hootch yelled and Ron zoomed over to the goal posts.

"TWO!" The referee yelled and Katie and Seamus held their beater bat's importantly, flying to the middle of the pitch.

"THREE!" Madam Hootch yelled and Harry bolted into the air, zooming higher then the rest of the player's.

Harry looked in the air wildly for the snitch, and he saw Draco doing the same thing. He smirked at his expression. He knew Draco had gone back to the good side after the war, but Harry still didn't like him.

"I LOVE YOU RON WEASLEY!" Someone screamed and Harry looked over to the stands to see Hermione, waving her arm's in the air, grinning.

Harry glanced at Ron to see him blushing, and started to circle the pitch. His friends were really fucked up. Harry watched as Draco copied him, and Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't even do Quidditch by himself.

An hour had passed since the start of the match, and it was 50- 40 Gryffindor, Ron letting Five goal's in. Harry was starting ron get tired and cold, as the brisk air had started to go past his clothes. Harry sighed as he sat in his broom, watching his teammates fly around the pitch, protecting or scoring. Harry ran his hand through his hair and saw something gold flicker past his eye. Harry grinned as he turned his head to see the snitch flying past him.

He glanced at Draco, to see he hadn't seen the Snitch, and flew after it.

"GO HARRY!" People in the crowd screamed and Harry zoomed after the Snitch.

Draco had seen the Snitch apparently, because he was right behind Harry.

"COME ON, HARRY!" Ron screamed from the goal- posts.

Harry reached out his hand, stretching his body, and clasped his hand around the Snitch. Cheer's erupted from the crowd, and Harry held up the Snitch, grinning.

"GO, POTTER!" The crowd screamed and Harry saw Draco shoot to the ground, clearly pissed off.

Harry zoomed down to the ground and saw Ginny jump off her broom, kissing his passionately. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her. There were hoot's in the crowd, and Harry pulled away from Ginny after a few seconds, breathless. He saw that look in her eye. The look he had seen in Hermione and Ron's eyes when they look at each other and felt the happiness fill every part of his body.

They won! Harry was so happy about the match, that he almost forgot about Hermione. Harry looked up at the stands to see Hermione running towards Ron as he got off his broom, and she kissed him. Ron smiled as he kissed her, not acting so surprised or caring, even though he knew she was on a love potion. Ginny smirked as Harry grabbed her hand.

"I think it has more of affect on her because she's already in love with Ron." Ginny said and Harry looked at her.

"Do you think that would happen if I gave a love potion to you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ginny grinned at him. "Definitely." She said before kissing him.


	7. Hangover's

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he felt a pounding headache coming over him. He say up slowly, looking around at the messy common room and the woman in his lap. Ginny was sleeping soundly, so he decided not to wake her. Harry looked around at the sleeping people on the floor, some of them not even Gryffindor's. There were plastic cups, red and gold streamers and food crumbs all over the floor, and Harry knew Mcgonagall was going to be pissed.

Harry looked at the clock over by the portrait hole and saw that it was Twelve in the afternoon. Harry sighed and fell back down. Mcgonagall was going to be more pissed that half of the students didn't show up for classes. Harry looked done at Ginny, smiling. She was beautiful while she was asleep.

Harry waited for a few seconds before he heard footstep's running fond the boy's dormitories's staircase. Harry sat up, feeling his headache start to go away and raised his eyebrow' at a frantic Hermione. She was looking around wildly, her hair frizzy and her tie undone.

"What fucking time is it?!" She yelled and looked at Harry.

Harry knew just what she was doing up there all night, as Ron wasn't in the common room.

"Uh, Twelve pm." Harry said and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"I've... I've missed classes!" She yelled, making Ginny wake up.

"Whaz going on?" She asked groggily and Hermione looked at her, surprised.

"What were you two doing last night?" She asked and Harry smirked.

"What were you doing?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer. Hermione blushed.

"Uh, I- That's not the point!" She folded her arm's, looking away angrily.

Ginny sighed and got up. "Hermione, there's really no point in going to class's now. I suggest you stay in the common room until a very pissed of Mcgonagall comes in to rip our heads off." Ginny shuffled her feet over to the bathroom, yawning.

"No point?!" Hermione looked at Harry wildly.

"There is so a fucking point!" She yelled and Harry saw some of the people on the floor shift slightly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Hermione, I have a pounding headache. Could you just chill for a sec?" Harry asked and Hermione huffed, walking over to sit with him on the red couch.

"Ron still asleep?" Harry asked and Hermione stared at the fireplace.

"Yes." She said simply and Harry smirked.

"You don't have a headache- Potion, do you?" Harry asked, leaning against the cushion's and Hermione handed him a yellow vial of liquid.

Harry raised his eyebrow's. Hermione really did have everything.

"Thanks." He said as he downed it. They sat in slice for a few minutes as the people got up, slumping to the dormitories with their major hangover's.

"Whaz going on?" Ron yawned as he walked down the stairs, shirtless and wearing boxer's.

"We missed classes." Harry said and Ron shrugged and sat dorm beside Hermione.

He didn't seem that bothered by it. Harry remembered all three of them sitting in the exact same spot almost every year, but this year it was different. Ron was shirtless, Hermione had a hangover and Harry had a girlfriend. It felt so good to be back.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE A PARTY AND MISS CLASSES!" Mcgonagall screamed at everybody in the common room the day after they had missed all their classes.

Harry stared at his feet, feeling guilty. It didn't seem that bad, it was just a Quidditch party!

"And you two are head- boy and girl! You should have at least gone to class!" Mcgonagall pointed to Ron and Hermione and Hermione looked close to tears.

Mcgonagall took a deep breath and looked at them all.

"As much as I would love to give you all detention, I couldn't with how much there are of you. So, I think it would be wise not to this again." Mcgonagall turned and left the room swiftly.

All the Gryffindor's were silent for a few second's, said they were afraid Mcgonagall would come back in and start screaming, but Ron broke the silence.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and everybody separated.

Hermione now was actually crying, but silently. Ron put an arm atound her shoulder.

"Aw, 'Mione. It's going to be okay." He said comfortingly and Hermione leaned on his shoulder.

Hermione sniffed.

"It's just, when I first started at Hogwarts and thought of getting head- girl, I thought I would be perfect." Hermione said as they left the common room to go to lunch.

Mcgonagall had called a meeting for all Gryffindor's after their last class before lunch, and now, Harry was starving.

"You knew you were going to be Head- Girl?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione curiously.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron like he was an alien.

"Ron..." Harry started. "She's Hermione, of course she was always going to be Head- girl." He said and Ron blushed.

"Oh right." He said as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

Ginny smiled at Harry as he sat beside her.

"I didn't see you leave." Harry said and Ginny shrugged.

"I left quickly. I Really didn't want to hear any more of Mcgonagall's screaming." She said and Harry laughed.

They ate happily and talked through lunch, and Harry kissed Ginny as he departed for Charm's.

"I'll see you tonight." Harry said, grinning at her and Ginny smirked at him.

"Definitely, Potter." She said and Harry laughed as he left.


	8. A happy letter

"Do you think they will come out with a new broom?" Ron asked, his mouth full of toast. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, not really listening to Ron, as he studied his charm's textbook.

There were really complicated one's, and Harry had finally decided to be an Auor. He hadn't told Mcgonagall yet, but at least he knew what career he wanted

"Hey." Hermione said, sitting down beside Harry.

She looked at Ron in disgust as he shovelled bacon into is mouth. She shook her head and looked at Harry.

"How's Charm's going?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"It's hard." He said and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, that usually happens with Charm's." She said and Harry glanced up at the Owl's coming through the night window's.

He still didn't have an Owl, not after Hedwig, so he knew he wasn't getting any mail. Harry watched as a brown owl soared over to him and dropped a letter on the table. Harry put down his pumpkin juice he was sipping and took it curiously.

'Harry Potter,  
Hogwart's.'

The front if the letter read, and Harry tore it open and begun to read.

'Dear, Harry.  
It's Andromeda. I'm sorry we haven't talked since the war, but as you know, I've been taking care of Teddy since his parent's passed away. I would like if you could meet us at the 'Three Broomstick's.', at your next Hogsmeade weekend. Owl me when that is.  
Thank you,  
Andromeda.'

Harry stared at the letter, noticing Ron and Hermione watching him curiously. Andromeda wanted to meet him, actually meet him, for the first time. She said 'Us.', which probably meant that her and Teddy would be seeing him. He would be seeing his Godson for the first time ever. Harry grinned, but also felt a twinge of nervousness inside of him.

What if he turned out to be a distant Godfather like Sirius? Harry knew he wasn't going to be that. He was going to be the Godfather he never had to Teddy.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously and Harry handed her the letter.

It took her a couple of second's to read it, and when Hermione looked up, she looked confused.

"Andromeda, as in Tonk's Mum?" She asked and Harry nodded happily.

"That's great, Harry! And she wants to see you!" Hermione said and Ron looked a them with confusion, a bit of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Andromeda wants to see me the next time we go to Hogsmeade." Harry said and Ron swallowed his food before smiling.

"That's great, Harry!" He said and Harry took some parchment and a Quill out if his bag and quickly wrote back to Andromeda.

Harry told her he would love to see her, and that his next Hogsmeade trip was this Saturday. He tied it around the brown Owl's leg and watched it take off. Harry was so excited, he practically bounced all the way to Transfiguration, while Ginny looked at him strangely.

Harry quickly scribbled down his homework assignment in Ancient Rune's, while Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"I've never seen you work this hard." She said skeptically.

Harry grinned at her, looking like an idiot.

"Just happy!" He said, still feeling elated by the fact that he was going to see Andromeda and Teddy.

Harry went back to his work as Professor Aloon started rambling on, and Hermione poked his shoulder.

"Harry!" She whispered angrily and Harry looked up at her, still smiling.

"Are you on drug's?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

Harry was a bit surprised for a second, before he let out a loud laugh. Professor Aloon glared at them.

"Potter, Five points from Gryffindor." She said and went back to the lesson.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and Harry laughed silently. He was so happy, and the next class was a free block, so he could hang out with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
The rest of the lesson went quite well, and when Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room, they saw Neville glaring at the Fat Lady.

"Give. Me. The. Password." He said angrily and Ron sniggered.

"Some thing's never change, eh?" He whispered to Harry and Harry laughed.

"No, sorry. I can't do that." The Fat Lady started to check her nail's and Neville turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione in frustration.

"I forgot the bloody password, again!" Neville said angrily and Ron pushed passed him.

"Let us in, or I'll make sure Sir Cadagon moves into your portrait with you." He said and the Fat Lady gave him a surprised look before grumbling as she opened her portrait.

They all got in, Neville thanking Ron, and Harry looked at Ginny, sitting on the red couch by the fireplace. Ginny smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hey." She said and Harry kissed her.

"Hey." He said back and Ginny went back to her book.

Harry watched her as she read, looking at her beautiful face. He loved the way she read. Her face would get so concentrated, and she would laugh randomly. Harry glanced behind him as he felt someone come up to them, and glared. Dean Tomas was smirking at Ginny, not looking at Harry at all.

"Hey, Ginny. How-" Dean was cut off by Ginny.

"Dean, get away from me." She said simply, not looking up from her book. Dean looked surprised.

"What? Why-" Ginny cut him off.

"You punched my boyfriend in the face." Ginny looked up at him now, glaring at him.

Dean snorted.

"Seriously?" He asked, rudely.

"Seriously." She said and Dean snorted again before leaving, muttering to himself.

Harry looked at Ginny, smiling.

"Your the best, you know that?" Harry asked and Ginny smiled, before leaning on his shoulder.

"I know." She said, sighing. Harry laughed before running his finger's through her fiery- red hair, like he always did, enjoying his free class with Ginny.

Harry grinned as he walked along the path of Hogsmeade village. It was Saturday, and Harry was meeting Andromeda and Teddy at the at the 'Three Broomstick's.'. The cold October air made his nose Red, but he was focusing on his excitement. But he was also, nervous. Harry had never really had a proper conversation with Andromeda, and he sort of screamed at her the last time he saw her, thinking she was Bellatrix.

They actually really looked alike. Harry drew his cost tighter around him, freezing.

"We'll see you later, Harry!" Hermione said, smiling at Harry as she waved to him.

Harry waved back and entered the warm restaurant. He immediately felt his body warm up as he took off his coat, hanging it on his arm. People glanced at him and waved, but Harry was looking around for Andromeda. He knew she was a metamorphagus, so it could be sort of hard to see her. Harry was walking up to the bar to ask for her, when he heard his name.

"Harry!" A happy voice said loudly and Harry turned around to see a woman in her fifties, sitting at a table.

Harry grinned and noticed her hair was brown, not black.

"Hello, Andromeda." Harry said, and looked at her lap.

A small baby was sitting on her lap, looking at Harry as he chewed a cookie. Harry looked at his blue hair, and his huge brown eyes. He looked like Remus. Harry pushed down the thought of Remus and Tonk's, and smiled at Andromeda.

"How are you, Harry?" She asked kindly and Harry shrugged.

"Fine." He said and looked at Teddy again, who was still looking at Harry. Andromeda laughed and looked up at Harry again.

"I'm sorry we never got to really talk." She said and Harry blushed, remembering their first meeting.

Andromeda continued.

"But I want to discuss some things with you." Andromeda looked serious, but still had a nice smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow's.

"Oh?" He asked, and Andromeda nodded.

"As you know, Teddy has been living with me since Remus and Nymphadora passed away." Andromeda had a tone of hurt in her voice when she said that, and Harry nodded his understanding.

"And as much as I love Teddy, I am getting quite old, and don't have time to care for a baby." She said and Harry smiled.

"Your not old, Mrs. Tonk's." He said and Andromeda laughed.

"Please, call me 'Andromeda.'." She said and Harry laughed.

"But, really. I can't care for Teddy as much as I want to, and well, I was wondering if you would like to adopt him." Andromeda's words took a few second's to process for Harry, and he gaped his mouth open at her.

She wanted him to Adopt Teddy Lupin, his Godson. Harry couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to care for him any better? Andromeda bit her lip.

"Well, you could adopt him now, of course, and after you graduate from Hogwarts and have a job, you could let him live with you. I'm not pressuring you, Harry. But if you want to, you can." Andromeda stared at Harry, and Harry thought of how Sirius was never around for him growing up.

He didn't want to be a distant Godfather to Teddy, like Sirius was to him. Harry loved Sirius, of course, but he never had a proper family. Harry wasn't going to let Teddy end up in an Orphanage. Andromeda sighed and looked at Teddy, who was pulling on her hair.

"I'll do it." Harry said and Andromeda looked up at him, surprised.

"Really, Harry? Oh, thank you, Harry. I will take care of him until your done Hogwarts, then he's yours." Andromeda grinned and looked at Teddy.

"Want to go see your Godfather, now, Teddy?" She asked and held Teddy up to Harry.

Harry reached his arms out, smiling at the baby. Teddy gurgled and Harry held him, looking at him. Teddy had brown eyes, just like Remus, but his face looked like Tonk's. Harry remembered how happy Remus was when he showed the picture is him, Tonk's, and Teddy. Harry laughed when Teddy grabbed his nose, and Andromeda rummaged in her bag.

"Hey, Teddy. I'm your Godfather, Harry." Harry said to him and Teddy laughed.

For a baby of a few month's, he could be pretty happy.

"Harry, these are the adoption papers." Andromeda handed him a stack of paper's and a Quill.

Harry put Teddy on his knee, and signed the first paper. He didn't even hesitate, knowing this was the right thing to do. He stared at the signature for a second, realizing Teddy was his now. He was his family.

"Oh, Harry. Thank you!" Andromeda stood up and hugged Harry, Harry holding Teddy on his hip.

Harry felt like crying, but he held back the tears. Andromeda took Teddy from him, and smiled at Harry.

"You'll write to me, Harry?" She asked as she grabbed her bag. Harry nodded.

"Of course." He said and Andromeda hugged him again.

"Thank you, Harry." She said and Harry nodded.

"I'm happy to do it, Andromeda. I'll take care of him." He said and Andromeda smiled at him before leaving the restaurant.

Harry grinned the biggest grin he had ever had and ran out of the restaurant, looking for Ron and Hermione. People glanced at him as he passed, but he didn't care. He was going to actually have a family. He would of course, marry Ginny, keep Teddy, and have kids of his own. He would have people that love him.

Harry finally saw Ron and Hermione coming out of 'Zonko's.', holding hand's.

"Harry! How did it go?" Hermione asked, smiling. Harry practically was bouncing as he tried to get the word's out.

"Good, I reckon?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow's. Harry grinned.

"I adopted Teddy. He's going to come live with me after I graduate Hogwarts." Harry said and his friend's mouth's dropped.

Harry looked at their surprised faces, still grinning. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Oh, Harry! That's excellent!" She said and hugged him.

"What about your job?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"I can still be an Auor." He said and Ron smiled.

"I'm happy, for you, mate." He said and Harry's face suddenly hurt from grinning so much.

"I can finally have family." He whispered and Hermione grabbed his hand, tears in her eyes.

"You will always have a family, Harry." She said softly and Harry let the tears spill out.


	9. Congratulations

"Dean, I swear to Merlin, if you throw the fucking Quaffle to Seamus, I'm going to throw you off the team." Harry said loudly to Dean, as he was about to throw the Quaffle to Seamus.

Dean grumbled and threw it to Ginny knocking it on her arm. Harry gasped and flew over to her. He knew Quaffle's could give you severe injuries. It was another Quidditch practice, and they were training hard for the match against Ravenclaw in the cold October wind.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Ginny rubbed her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said and Harry felt her shoulder, noticing her wince.

"You better go to the Hospital Wing." He said and Ginny flew down to the ground.

Harry flew over to Dean.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Harry yelled to Dean and the whole team looked at him.

Dean smirked and Harry glared at him. He can't just throw Quaffles at his Girlfriend!

"You know what Dean? Your kicked off the team. I'm sure Dennis Creevey can take your place." He said and everybody gasped, including Dean.

He glared at Harry, and Harry saw his fist fly to his face, but a second later, Harry saw a spell hit him.

"Just get the fuck of the field, alright?" Ron pointed his wand at Dean and Dean looked furious, but zoomed dorm to the ground and walked off with his broom.

Harry sighed and looked over to Ron.

"Thanks." He said a a Ron shrugged.

"Its cool." He said and Harry looked to the rest of the team.

"Practice is over. I'll post the next one on the Gryffindor Common Room Board." He said and the team flew done to the ground, separating.

Harry quickly changed his robes and walked with Ron to lunch.

"He's such a git!" Harry exclaimed as they walked up to the common room. Ron sighed.

"Yup. But do you think Dennis could be a good Chaser?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"Better then Dean." He said gruffly and Ron nodded.

Harry quickly out his broom in his dorm, and walked down to the great hall for lunch. Harry raised his eyebrows as he saw a frantic Hermione, walking towards him.

"Harry! Come quick, Ginny's broke her shoulder!" She exclaimed and Harry felt anger boil up inside him.

He was going to kill Dean! Harry ran to the Hospital Wing, to see Ginny sitting on one of the bed's, Madam Pomfrey nursing her shoulder.

"Apparently it was a really old Quaffle, which doesn't have breaking spells on it, so it will have to heal the Muggle way." Hermione said and Harry rushed up to Ginny.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you want anything to eat? I'm sorry Dean is such a git!" Harry looked Ginny over, and Madam Pomfrey glared at him before walking away.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I'm fine." She said and Harry looked at her shoulder.

"I kicked Dean off the team." He said and Ginny smirked.

"Oh, and I adopted Teddy yesterday." Harry said, laughing when Ginny's smile faded.

"You what?" She asked and Harry sit down in a chair beside her bed.

Ron and Hermione sat on the other side and Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I adopted Teddy Lupin. He's going to live with me after I graduate Hogwarts." Harry said and Ginny raised her eyebrow's.

"And how do you expect us to care for a baby?" She asked and Ron gasped.

"What do you mean, 'Us.',?!" He asked and Harry and Ginny looked at him.

"Your not engaged, are you?!" He asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, Ron." She said and Harry smirked.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ron, anybody who thinks Harry and Ginny won't end up married probably has brain damage." She said and they all laughed.

Harry thought vaguely of marrying Ginny. He would have Ron as his Best Man, Ginny would have Hermione as her Maid Of Honour, and Molly Weasley would probably start sobbing at the wedding. He would get a nice apartment, go to work, and eat Dinner with Ginny. Yes, they probably would get married.

Ginny's shoulder was almost fully healed, and it was finally Halloween. Harry was sitting in the Common Room, reading a book, and Ginny was writing to her family. Harry listened to her scribble on the parchment and sighed. He missed hanging out in the Common Room with her. Harry flipped a page of his book and glanced down at Ginny.

She had that determined look on her face as she wrote, and Harry smiled. She was beautiful even when writing. Harry snapped out of his thought's when a tapping sound in the window behind them. Ginny turned and let out an exasperated sigh as she got up, letting the Owl in.

"It's from Bill." She said, her voice monotone and sat back down on the couch.

Harry went back to his book, but a few second's later, Ginny squealed. Harry looked at her, surprised.

"What? What is it?" She asked and Ginny stood up, bouncing up and down. Harry stood up quickly, thinking she was having some sort of seizure and Ginny held up the letter.

"Harry!" She said excitedly and Harry raised his eyebrow's.

"What?" He asked and Ginny squealed again.

"Harry, I'm going to be an Aunty!" She said happily and Harry looked at her with confusion.

She stopped bouncing and handed him the letter.

"Fleur's pregnant!" Ginny said and took the letter back, running out of the room.

"I'm going to go tell Ron!" She yelled and Harry laughed.

Ginny was really excited about it, it seemed. And Fleur was actually pregnant. Well, Bill and Fleur were quite perfect for each- other. He knew Mrs. Weasley didn't like Fleur that much, but she was sort of nice. Harry walked out of the Common Room, to find Ron and Hermione, as he was getting quite lonely.

People waved vaguely to him as he passed, and Harry smiled. As he was looking at Seamus, who had told him that it was a good choice to kick Dean off the team, he almost bumped into Neville.

"Oh, sorry, Harry." He said absentmindedly and Harry raised his eyebrows.

Neville looked distressed, and sort of angry.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Harry asked and Neville ran his fingers through his hair.

"No! I am absolutely not alright! Luna is dating Rolf Scamander!" Neville yelled and Harry sighed.

He knew how much Neville loved Luna, and he could understand how he was angry. Neville started to rant.

"Like, I can't believe she would just leave me! We kissed, Harry! We kissed! And she goes out and leaves me for some Hufflepuff! A Hufflepuff, Harry! I told her I loved her! And she, you know, just goes out and leaves me!" Neville yelled, attracting strange stares. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, maybe it's just a thing." Harry said, trying to be helpful.

Neville shook his head.

"No, Harry. I saw them kiss!" Neville yelled and Harry sighed, patting his arm.

"It's okay, Neville. Just tell her how you feel." Harry said and Neville sighed.

He shrugged, and then smiled at Harry.

"Alright, I'll go see her." He said, and walked off.

Harry felt a little weird about Luna having a boyfriend. Like, Neville was one thing, but this Rolf was Scamander another thing. Harry knew he was a nice person, or Luna wouldn't have gone out with him. But Neville, well, he was Neville! Funny, nice, and he seemed just perfect for Luna.

Harry laughed as he remembered Neville telling him, Ron, and Hermione that he was mad for Luna in the middle if the war. Harry walked into the Great Hall, and Ron grinned at Harry as he sat down.

"Did you hear, Harry? I'm going to be an uncle!" He said and Harry nodded, grinning.

"I heard, mate. Congratulations." He said and Ron beamed.

"I mean, we all knew Fleur was going to get preggers-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't call it 'Preggers.', Ron." She said.

"-But, it's still pretty cool that I'm going to be an uncle." He said, and Hermione smiled.

Harry grinned at his friends. He would be an Uncle, to, if he married Ginny. Oh yea, he was so going to marry Ginny.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but the last few reviews on this story was about correcting My grammar. Like, really? If I was asking you to be my corrector, I would have asked. You can PM me about it, but I actually don't care. But to those of you that liked the story (Minus the mistakes) thank you! I know James Potter wasn't a seeker, but I was just going by the movie.


End file.
